In The Garage
by Ravenus
Summary: /"I said: you will come with me, Dean. I know what you were thinking about just a few seconds ago and if you will not come with me I will be forced to talk about it in front of your brother and Bobby."/ Dean is thinking about Cas while watching TV at Bobby's. When his angel appears Cas orders Dean to come with him. dom!Cas/Dean. M! Pointless smut.


_Set while Bobby was still alive. Because I miss him ;_;_

_dom!Cas/Dean_

_Rated M *nods*_

_Hope you enjoy!_

**In The Garage**

They sat in Bobby's living room watching TV. Sam and Dean were both draped on one of the cozy sofas and the older hunter was sitting on his desk but not working, watching TV with the young Winchesters. All of them had a beer within reach and all of them felt tired from their latest hunt. They weren't really watching the movie – Murder By Death – all of them lost in their own thoughts.

Dean was thinking about Cas. Like he did too much lately but what did he care? He had already accepted that he felt _something_ for the angel that went beyond brotherly love or the love for any other family member. At first Dean had just suspected that he was too thankful that Castiel had raised him from perdition but while he watched him from time to time he realized that this was even more: he was curious what Cas' stubbly cheek would feel like under his fingertips or what his pink lips would taste like or how it would feel to have Cas move against his body in a lazy rhythm.

So it was more than friendship what Dean felt and it also went farther than curiosity. He had always wondered what it would feel like to sleep with a man, if it would hurt being taken but when he thought about sleeping with Cas – which he did too often as well – it was more than curiosity. It was _need__._ He lusted after the angel. The hunter was perfectly fine that he wanted a guy. He had faced worse things in life than a twisted sexuality, he wouldn't question what his heart wanted, it had always been right.

The thing that distressed Dean was that Cas was an angel. An angel of the Lord, a celestial creature, so much older than Dean, so much wiser, so much better. Dean was unworthy of Cas' presence so he wouldn't hope for more. He was glad that his friend visited him from time to time and that he even came when the filthy hunter called for his help. Whenever Cas was near Dean, the hunter's heart was filled with warmth and joy, he felt better and lighter, he finally felt as if he mattered in some way. He didn't, he knew and sometimes the presence of an angel made him feel smaller but Castiel never treated him as if he was way below his level, he treated him like an equal, like a friend and it was great.

Dean had fallen slowly but undeniably. A deep sigh escaped the older Winchester's lips and Sam turned his head to study him, not saying a word. Then he exchanged a glance with Bobby before he went back to watching the movie. Maybe Sam had already guessed what his brother was thinking about when his thoughts were far away, wandering to Cas.

Dean tried to turn his attention back to the TV as well but he wasn't successful, images of Cas laying naked in front of him, whispering Dean's name in pleasure haunted him like vishious ghosts. Fuck. He was a hunter for God's sake, he was used to locking up his damn feelings to stuff them away into a faraway corner of his mind, but Cas would always walk out of this closet to be the subject of Dean's thoughts over and over again. While he imagined Cas' hands on his hips, unable to keep those images away, he thought he heard the familiar rustle of wings and a trench coat that always made his heart stutter.

"Cas." The surprised word tumbled from his lips before he could stop it to turn back to being the cool hunter, pretending he wasn't madly in love with Castiel, Angel of the Lord. The raven haired man stood in front of the TV, blocking the view of everyone in the room and his calm, blue eyes that Dean adored most about him, locked with the hunter's.

"Hello, Dean." He said his usual greeting, then pointed a finger towards Dean, the trench coat rustling ever so slightly. "You will come with me. Now." He ordered and waited for Dean to get up but said man switched back to himself and gave Cas a what-the-bloody-hell-look for ordering him around. The angel just narrowed his beautiful eyes, fixing Dean with a wicked glare. "I said: you will come with me, Dean. I know what you were thinking about just a few seconds ago and if you will not come with me I will be forced to talk about it in front of your brother and Bobby." The angel threatened. Again the old hunter and Dean's younger brother exchanged glances, neither daring to say a word.

Cas seemed something between angry and urgent and because Dean didn't want the other two to know what went through his mind while they were all watching TV he got up obediently and watched Cas come towards him slowly but determined, grabbing his arm, covering the skin that still remembered that the hand had been there, burnt into it by the man who was touching him now. Though it was gone, the skin still felt more sensitive in this place.

"I believe there is a garage in the back of the yard?" Cas asked and Dean just nodded dumbly, letting himself being lead out of the living room and house, Cas dragging him along all the way to the small garage where the Impala was sleeping for the night as Dean had planned to work on her the next morning. When they entered the dark place Cas switched on the lights with an impatient wave of his hand, not bothering with the light switch.

"Cas. What's this all about?" Dean demanded to know, irritated to no end but also afraid because Cas had seen what he had been thinking back on the sofa. Shit. Maybe the angel was angry because the hunter fantasized about him in such naughty ways.

"I know what you were thinking. I know what you want." There was a dangerous edge to his voice, something threatening and scaring the hell out of Dean.

"Cas, I'm sorry if this offends you, I never meant to..." Dean wasn't able to say another word. Cas grabbed his shoulders tight and shoved the hunter back against the nearest wall so hard that the breath was slammed from Dean's lungs from the blow. So Cas was more than angry, obviously furious because Dean wanted him _this_ way.

With a deep breath Dean tried to prepare for Cas' fist to connect with his chin but when he looked up into those unbelievably blue eyes, he was met with huge, blown pupils and a predatory look on Cas' face.

"I'm not offended." Cas whispered in a hurry before his lips claimed Dean's without hesitation, the angel kissing his hunter hungrily. A warm tongue playfully licked the hunter's lips and he opened them for Cas to kiss him even deeper, exploring his mouth, licking, tasting, _devouring_ Dean until he was left breathless, his world coming down to nothing but Cas' tongue in his mouth, stroking every inch he could reach, while the angel pressed his body against the wall with his own, their chests touching so Dean could feel the muscles beneath Cas' trench coat, jacket and shirt. Too many layers of clothes!

Without conscious thought Dean's hands came up to sneak around Cas neck, trying to hold the angel as close as possible while his body began to shake with need. Was this even real or had he fallen asleep on Bobby's couch? A moan rose in his chest, he was unable to hold it back and breathed it into Cas' lips.

"Cas..." Dean whispered when the angel remembered that his human had to come up or air but the slightly smaller man didn't stop and came down for another kiss. "Cas?"

"Shut your mouth, hunter, this isn't about talking!" The angel whispered against his lips before parting them again, turning Dean's brain to goo within seconds, making him forget that he had tried to talk only seconds before. God, this felt great, this was everything Dean had ever wanted and he melted completely when Cas' hands found their way under his hunter's clothes, gentle fingers gently dancing over skin that started to burn from the sensation. Dean drew in a shaking breath, his head falling back against the wall, his neck exposed for Cas to kiss.

The angel licked his way from Dean's bottom lips over his chin to the soft spots on his neck and from the feeling of it, his sometimes rough nips would leave purple marks so everyone who saw Dean would now what had happened this night. The hunter's knees went weaker with every lingering kiss, with every stroke of Cas' tongue against his skin and when he went down to wonderfully shaped collarbones Cas bit down hard enough to earn a lost whimper from Dean.

The noises of pleasure that escaped Dean's lips were so sweet that Cas came back up to let his tongue slip back into the human's mouth while his hands were busy opening button after button on Dean's shirt. The hunter already suffered from overload, Cas touching and kissing him was nearly too much for him to handle and he didn't resist when his angel pulled the shirt off his shoulders, throwing it down to the floor before his lips attacked Dean's left nipple, sending a wave of heat down to both men's groins. The angel pressed Dean closer to the wall, grinding his hips against the hunter's.

"Cas... please, _please!"_ Dean begged, not really knowing what for but the seconds he spoke those words his angel stepped back and Dean had to grab the wall behind him for support.

"I already told you to shut up, didn't I?" Dean's jeans got even tighter when Cas used his commanding voice on him. It was kind of arousing to just let go and be ordered around. He was actually willing to give himself over completely because he trusted Cas deeply and wanted him to take control.

"Yes." Dean whispered, his voice raspy. He watched in awe when Cas let his trench coat glide to the floor, his jacket soon following. Green eyes never left Cas' slender fingers while he was pulling off his tie and unbuttoning his own shirt. Dean had never seen a sight as sexy as Cas stripping for him. His member twitched in the prison of his jeans and Dean's hand slid down to ease at least something of the preassure but even before he could palm himself through the layers of clothes he felt Cas' eyes burn with a silent warning.

It took his angel only the blink of an eye, the snip of a finger and they were both fully naked, both men obviously needing the other and Dean just plainly _stared. _He had often imagined what Cas would look like under all these clothes but he would never have thought how _beautiful_ he really was, how totally, breathtakingly sexy his angel's body was. With a gulp he let his eyes rake over exposed skin, prominent hipbones, an erect and throbbing member, a flat stomach, hairless, flawless chest, a long neck up to those deep blue eyes that stared into Dean's, Cas' gaze so intent that it took the hunter off guard, a gasp leaving his lips.

Within a split second his back was against the wall again, Cas' mouth on his, stealing his breath, his hands all over his body. This was torture but it was great, Dean moaned loudly when Cas reached down to grab his ass, making him jump obediently, his legs around Cas' hips, his erection between their two bellies. Sinful fingers went to his entrance, gently preparing him despite the urgency of their kisses. Dean squirmed under Cas' hands, trying to adjust to the new sensation, eager for more.

"Take me already, Cas!" He pleaded, surprised by his own words.

"I will punish you later for your impatience, Dean." Cas murmured against the sensitive shell of his human's ear, arousing him even more. "You're _mine, _Dean. _Mine!_" He whispered and entered Dean's body mercilessly, going slow but steadily until he was fully sheathed in the warmness of the other man. Now it was the angel's turn to moan at the sensation while Dean just screwed his eyes shut, getting used to the feeling of Cas filling him, _completing_ him in every way.

"M – move." He said when he felt ready for more and only then did his angel start to move against him, sliding out nearly completely before pushing back in, repeating it over and over, getting faster with every go until Dean's back hit the wall with every strong thrust into his body. Incoherent words of pleasure and affection tumbled from his lips from time to time, especially when Cas hit his sweet spot. Dean knew they both wouldn't last long, they had waited for too long. With each thrust Dean screamed Cas' name, blue eyes watching him with such a possessiveness that the hunter had to close his own after some time to not just come from this damn _look_ on Cas' face.

"Mine..." Cas mumbled and bit down hard on Dean's shoulder, drawing another scream from him.

"I – I can't... Cas." He tried to warn the raven haired man.

"Open your eyes." When Dean didn't obey his thrusts got harder in a punishing rhythm that slammed the hunter against the wall, making him see stars. "Look at me, Dean!" Cas ordered and Dean did.

It was the look in those ocean blue eyes that sent him over the edge, his body trembling violently under Cas' movements, his mind and body spiraling upwards, shaking, quivering before he screamed and came helplessly in Cas' arms, sending the angel over the edge as well.

"C – close your eyes. NOW!" Cas ordered and Dean did, already hearing the angel's real voice. A bright light shone like and explosion and he could feel Cas coming deep in his body, painting his insides with cum. It was the most frightening and the most sexy thing Dean had ever experienced and when the bright light ebbed away he dared to open his eyes again. Cas was panting hard but he was holding them both up against the wall so they wouldn't glide to the floor. He kissed his hunter's face over and over, soft lips gently showing affection in the bliss of the aftermath.

"I'm not even close to being done with you, Dean." Cas said and pulled him around, pushing him back against his Impala, making his hunter's gorgeous body sprawl out on the hood of his car. He took him again with his back against the cold metal of his car, Dean willingly letting himself being taken. Cas bent Dean over a workbench, his hands admiring the muscles under the skin of his back, he forced Dean to his knees to blow him off, returning the favor after Dean had swallowed down the remains of Cas' orgasm though Cas had asked him to take his mouth off before it was to late. They did it in the backseat of the car with Cas taking his time, making Dean come slowly but loud and hard.

This was where they finally curled up against each other, Cas holding his hunter against his chest, combing his fingers through sweaty hair. Dean was tired beyond believe, unable to move, barely able to breathe.

"Why?" Dean asked after some time.

"Why what?" Cas asked, though he already knew what his hunter wanted to know.

"Why did we just fuck like crazy?" Cas shook his head.

"We didn't...fuck... as you call it." He whispered with a kiss to Dean's temple. "I took you, Dean Winchester, because you're mine." Another soft kiss. "And I made love to you, because I love you."

Dean smiled – a content smile.

"I love you, too."

"I know."

**END**

_**Reviews make me happy**_


End file.
